Queen Ingrid
Queen Ingrid, also known as Snow Queen and previously as Princess Ingrid, is an Alicorn pony, the oldest sister of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and the distant aunt of Princess Cadance. She, due to her power over snow, is considerated as the Princess of Winter. During some centuries, the becomes evil and adopts the name of Snow Queen. She is imprisoned by Heartbeat who puts her in a urn and then put it in a cell in the solitary of Tartarus. She is released by the Lord of Chaos, but is reformed. Personality Initially, Queen Ingrid was very kind and caring towards her little sisters. However, after finding out Celestia was dating the same stallion Ingrid loved, she lets her anger overcome and, after having accidently killed her love because of Celestia, hate starts haunting her heart, making it freeze along with her emotions, with the exception of the hate she had for Celestia and then for Luna, who sided with Celestia. Her hate grew even more after Celestia asked Heartbeat to stope Ingrid. Although her cold heart made her become distant, she seems to show some signs of compation. When she faces some situation that makes her remember the happenings that led her become the Snow Queen, she tries to get control, something she finds very difficult with time. After Twilight is able to make Ingrid realize her mistakes and have a change of hearts, as well finding her love for her sisters again, Ingrid recovers her former personality, becoming also repentant for her actions. She also develops some resiliance in falling in love, due to the fact she killed by accident the stallion she loved, what created some difficulties in start a new love. Once she overcomes this, she confess her love for Freeze Burn. Skills Ingrid possess the power over snow and ice, being able to control them freely. It seems her powers are connected to her emotions, as they can be terrifying when she is angered or beautiful when she is happy. Ingrid is able to freeze everything she wants, including other beings. She is even able to freeze somepony with a special light, with her ice being able to contain their light. If her magic hits directly the heart, so the body of that pony freeze and then breaks in pieces. Even if unconsciously, when get out of control, Ingrid's magic can have disastrous colateral damages, as freezing the matrixes of the Generals, both directly or indirectly. Being able to control ice and snow, Ingrid seems to be very powerful than Leaf Mane. Ingrid is also more powerful than Celestia, Luna and Cadance. Relationships Family Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is Ingrid's younger sister and, while they and Luna were fillies, the three were very close. However, Celestia and Ingrid fell in love for the same stallion and when Ingrid found out he was in love for her sister and not her, Ingrid broke her ties of friendship with Celestia. When Ingrid started to cause serious damages, Celestia was forced to ask the Lord of Order to stop her and, at the same time, hide the reason why Ingrid turned bad, wanting that nopony would judge her sister for what she did. When Ingrid tried to freeze Celestia and Luna, the middle sister tried to convince the older one to stop, but without success. Fortunately, Ingrid could saw the damages she was doing and was reformed. The two then reconcile. Princess Luna Princess Luna is Ingrid's youngest sister and they seem to be very close when they were fillies. However, as Luna sided with Celestia to stop Ingrid, she also develops a certain hate for her, being for that reason she froze her as well. After Ingrid have a change of heart, the reconcile. Love Interests Day Glow He was the stallion for who both Celestia and Ingrid fell in love. He falls in love for Celestia and the two started dating, but when Ingrid found out, her anguish and sadness made her try to attack Celestia, but Day Glow sacrifices himself for her. This leeds Ingrid to become the Snow Queen and later creates to her some difficulties in have a new love, but she eventually overcomes this. Freeze Burn At first, they were friends, due to Freeze Burn's admiration towards her, but Ingrid starts to fall in love with him, although she dinied due to the loss of her first love, Day Glow. Once she overcomes his death and the fact she killed him by accident, she confess her love for Freeze Burn, who had previously confessed his love for her, and the two marry. Family Description in the Saga Background Princess Ingrid born as the oldest child of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia of Equestria, fated to counterbalance Leaf Mane's power. When she was a filly, she used to play a lot with her two sisters, Celestia and Luna. It is then that she and Ingrid fall in love with the same colt called Day Glow, but Celestia is the one he chooses to be his marefriend. When Ingrid finds this out, she becomes so hurted and angered that she tries to attack Celestia with her freezing powers, only to hit Day Light who tried to protect Celestia. His heart was frozen and all of her froze as well breaking then in many pieces. This led Ingrid to freeze her heart and she becomes the Snow Queen. After this, the Snow Queen takes over a piece of land called Oldenmark and condemn its people in living in an eternal winter. She starts to get an army to invade Equestria. In order to stop her sister who was becoming a great danger, Celestia asks the Lord of Order for help, asking him to keep what turned Ingrid into Snow Queen a secret. He then sends Heartbeat to deal with her, imprisoning her inside of a magical urn. The Taking of Tartarus In "Cold Loneliness", she is released by the Lord of Chaos who is able to urge her against her sisters. Ingrid is able to defeat and freeze them, taking over Canterlot and starting to freeze Equestria. Then the Lord of Chaos is able to convince Ingrid to freeze all the other alicorn princess, something she startes to do, starting with Cadance. While trying to hit Twilight after that, Blue blocks the attack receiving it instead. This leads Ingrid to remember the sacrifice Day Glow made for Celestia, what makes her heart be vulnerable, what enables Heartbeat to get access to it once again. When Ingrid tries to enter in the Light Kingdom, she faces the Light Guard. Twilight then arrives and is able to convince Ingrid a stop, by showing her her memories about her foalhood with her sisters. Full of regret, Ingrid undoes what she did, releasing also her sisters who forgive her. She then tells to the Generals the location of Tartarus. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Celestia, Ingrid and Luna have their lights taken by Perfect Scale and, without them, they turn into black stone. They are freed when Twilight recovers and delivers their lights. Princess Ingrid's Old Kingdom Princess Ingrid, after what happened, becomes responsable for the winter, as Leaf Mane didn't get along with ice and because her winters were pretier. However, Ingrid still feels as she was the Snow Queen, as the ponies didn't forget about her former persona. Not even Celestia is able to convince her she wasn't the Snow Queen anymore. Then, a guard informs that Oldenmark is being attacked by a bug-bear and Ingrid decides to help those ponies, as Oldenmark used to be her kingdom. WHen she gets there, she fights with the monster, but it is able to stay in advantage. Fortunately, King Freeze Burn and his guards stop the bug-bear from attack and then Golden Paladin arrives and defeats the creature, imprisoning it then in Tartarus. Princess Ingrid then tells to the king and his guards she regrets for what she did to their land, but Freeze Burn reveals that they found her winter as a gift and that they are honored for having her there. After seeing how much the ponies of Oldenmark respect her, Ingrid finally finds peace in her heart. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her sisters and King Freeze Burn. In "Colden Heart", she is preparing herself to go have lunch with Freeze Burn. After a little argument with Celestia, for which she apologize, Ingrid goes to Oldenmark. After the lunch, Freeze Burns declares to her, but, due to the fact she hadn't overcome Day Glow's death, she simply flies away. Then, she is confronted by Heartbeat who helps her to overcome her fear of hurting Freeze Burn due to what happened with Day Glow and to realize that, when it comes to love, she must do everything she can to earn it. After this, Ingrid returns to Oldermark and also confess her love for Freeze Burn. After a few months of courtship, they marry. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia This image was taken from another one belonging to Bedupolker and was altered to fit the description of the character. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains of the Solitary Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters